


Insecurities

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [40]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Anorexia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, M/M, Some Fluff, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Dwight was always well built. While Jim had the more slim and lanky appearance, Dwight was more proportioned with his height. He always had a bit more of rounded stomach and a little bit of extra chin, but it never really bothered him. Until one day when it does.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Kudos: 63





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by SoftIcecream who wrote a great story which I've linked below:   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355717  
> Dwight has implied anorexia, but it's definitely not as extreme as anorexia can be.   
> If you ever are suffering with an eating disorder or body dysmorphia they are so many great sources.
> 
> I've linked a great one that deals with a variety of organizations and types of eating disorders:   
> https://www.eatingdisorderhope.com/information/resources-for-anorexia-bulimia-and-binge-eating-disorder
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy love you guys.

Dwight was always well built. While Jim had the more slim and lanky appearance, Dwight was more proportioned with his height. He always had a bit more of rounded stomach and a little bit of extra chin, but it never really bothered him. 

Jim loved how Dwight was just a bit shorter then him, how he would reach up and wrap his arms around him and settle his face onto Jim's shoulder. 

Frankly, Jim loved everything about Dwight. Even the annoying things he Jim now looked at with adoration and annoyance, but overall adoration.

As they lay tangled in the white sheets, Jim had his head laid on top of Dwight's chest and was softly tracing random patterns on Dwight's stomach that was covered by their blanket. Dwight looked down at Jim's head with a frown, but Jim had no way of seeing it. 

Jim started noticing a change to Dwight. He always made excuses to skip lunch, whether he claimed he had to talk with a client of saying he wanted to save his appetite for dinner. 

Jim didn't think much of it, he of course was worried he didn't want Dwight working on an empty stomach, but once someone started talking his worries would be put to the back of his mind. 

"Hey what's for dinner?" Jim asked, pressing a kiss on Dwight's cheek after returning from the grocery store that he had left for right after work. "A vegetable stew" Dwight told him. Jim looked at Dwight, waiting for him to say more. Usually if they had something with veggies they'd follow it with bread or some kind of meat. 

"I thought we'd go lighter" Dwight said in a light tone, when he saw Jim waiting for an explanation. Jim nodded, "sure babe why not, I'm going to go change" Jim replied, kissing Dwight on the lips before heading upstairs. 

He should've noticed how after weeks of avoiding lunch Dwight finally sat with them. He had insisted for the last month that he would be the one to make the lunches, instead of their usual agreement to do it every other day. He gave Jim his usual ham and cheese sandwich, sometimes with a variation of a salad. 

Dwight's lunches would often include a hefty sandwich, and up to now Jim had assumed that Dwight had been eating that, but today he saw that Dwight had nothing but a salad and beets. 

Dwight started to even avoid dinner. He would feel nauseous, especially in the evening and would feel to sick to eat dinner, so he'd skip some meals no matter how much Jim would insist that Dwight at least eat a piece of toast. 

"Dwight are you sure I can go get one?" Jim said, slightly pleading as he held Dwight's hand as he lay in their bed. "I'm fine" Dwight mumbled his free hand covering his eyes. Jim looked at Dwight worriedly, but stayed with Dwight until he fell asleep or got comfortable enough to be able to watch tv. 

"Damn Dwight, you've gotten thinner. What are you doing?" Kelly asked when Dwight had come into work for he first time in weeks with his signature half sleeved mustard shirt. For the past month he had been wearing his entire suit, despite it getting warmer. 

"Nothing" Dwight sputtered, worriedly looking over at Jim. Jim looked at Dwight with concern. As he worked, or pretended to work he evaluated the last month with Dwight when he first started acting strangely. 

Not including the fact that Dwight had stopped eating lunch with them for a while, and once he restarted he was eating a meal that could not have been enough calories. Dwight stopped showering with him, would only have sex with him at night with no lights on, which was uncharacteristic of him.

Dwight would usually be the first to offer that Jim join him and they would always have sex anywhere in the house night, afternoon, day it didn't matter. 

"Hey Dwight" Jim said as he walked into their bedroom where Dwight was already sitting up on the bed and reading The Food Network Magazine??

"Okay what the hell Dwight, you've never ever read that before. We don't even buy them!" Jim said exasperated. Dwight looked up at Jim, the same way someone who just had been cornered looks. 

"I'm looking for recipes" Dwight said recovering slightly from Jim's statement. Jim sat on the edge of the bed close to where Dwight's feet were. "Dwight, you look and feel exhausted all the time and you haven't been you" Jim said quietly. 

"Well maybe being me isn't good" Dwight replied with an ashamed look. Jim looked at Dwight with a mixture of confusion and hurt. He scrambled up so that he could sit closer to Dwight. 

"Hey Dwight, what are you talking about?" Jim asked, putting his hands gently on both sides of Dwight's face. "You always look really nice and I got really fat and you didn't say anything, but I know you didn't like it" Dwight told him. 

Jim looked at Dwight with a heartbroken expression, "Dwight baby I've never thought you were fat and I've never cared about that stuff anyways. You're beautiful to me Dwight" Jim said, rubbing his thumb softly on Dwight's cheeks. 

Dwight looked down at his lap, ashamed to look in Jim's eyes. "Dwight, I love you" Jim said, tilting his head down so that Dwight could look in his eyes. Jim moved them so that Dwight's face was now resting on his chest. 

Dwight let himself be snuggled into Jim's chest, a soft sob leaning his throat. Jim rubbed his hand up and down on Dwight's back and pressed little kisses on Dwight's head. 

"Dwight, I love you and if you want to lose weight that's fine, but you're going to be healthy and we're going to do this together okay?" Jim said once Dwight's cries had lessoned.

Dwight nodded and wiped his eyes, "I'm sorry" he mumbled. Jim shook his head, "you have nothing to say sorry for" Jim replied kissing Dwight gently on the lips. 

"Hey beautiful" Jim said, pressing a soft kiss on Dwight's cheek before he sat back down on his desk. Dwight looked at Jim and momentarily glared, but smiled at Jim. "Hey I found this new salad recipe" Jim said as they sat down for lunch. "As long as we have steak I'm good" Dwight replied. Jim grinned at Dwight and nodded, "of course we can have steak with it." 

"Hey we're all good right?" Jim asked, wrapping his arms around Dwight's middle as he cooked for them. "Yeah we are" Dwight replied, leaning back into Jim's embrace and letting Jim press small kisses onto the side of his neck. 

"You're beautiful" Jim whispered against Dwight's lips as he thrust slowly into Dwight. Dwight shut his eyes, but kissed Jim as he let out a moan. "You're really beautiful too" Dwight replied, after they broke from their kiss. Jim chuckled against Dwight's lips and kissed Dwight again. "Love you" he muttered against Dwight's lips, "love you too" Dwight replied.


End file.
